O solo fértil sob a deusa
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Depois de passar meses realizando missões, Sísifo retorna ao Santuário. Sasha, reclusa nas Doze Casas, está ansiosa para ouvir as aventuras que seu cavaleiro viveu naquele período.
**Nota:** História escrita para a Semana dos Cavaleiros de Ouro 2016, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics.

* * *

 **O solo fértil sob a deusa**

* * *

Já fazia quase quatro meses desde que Sísifo passara pelo Santuário. Apesar das cartas relatando o andamento da missão, sua ausência tornara-se incômoda para Sasha a partir do segundo mês. Há tempos que ele não aparecia no templo de Athena para perguntar-lhe sobre seu bem estar ou para sugerir um breve passeio. Sentia falta da voz dele em suas sessões de estudo, apesar de adorar a companhia dos demais cavaleiros.

Na sala reservada para ela na biblioteca central do Santuário, lia um livro sobre estratégias militares utilizadas no passado pelo Santuário. No lado fora, Degel montava guarda no corredor e esperava pelo final da leitura, a fim de comentar com ela os pontos principais do texto. Ela ainda estava no meio do capítulo; de certo levaria pelo menos meia hora até chamar o cavaleiro.

"Oi, já passou pelo salão?", disse Degel para alguma pessoa do lado de fora, em voz baixa.

"Ainda não, quero aproveitar pra passar aqui antes, porque não vou mais descer hoje", respondeu a voz tão conhecida.

Sasha interrompeu a leitura, atraída pelas palavras do interlocutor de Degel, e correu para a porta. Não queria perder a chance de trocar algumas palavras com ele. E lá estava, recém chegado da viagem, com as barras da calça um tanto enlameadas. A urna da armadura de Sagitário apoiava-se apenas sobre um dos ombros, sendo que o outro segurava uma gorda mochila.

"Sísifo?"

"Ah. Athena-sama... Estava estudando? Perdão por atrapalhar com nossa conversa."

"Não precisa se desculpar, não estava atrapalhando. É que faz tempo que não ouço a sua voz!"

"É mesmo… Estive fora por bastante tempo desta vez. Foram muitos trabalhos consecutivos. É bom estar de volta, melhor ainda que encontrei a senhorita."

Sísifo depositou a mochila no chão e ajoelhou-se, com a cabeça baixa. Era o que a etiqueta exigia, embora Sasha não se sentisse à vontade em ambientes pouco formais como aquele.

"Há muitas coisas que eu preciso relatar à senhorita, mas agora não acredito que seja o momento apropriado. O mais importante agora é continuar seus estudos. Também não quero interromper a tutoria de Degel. Sendo assim, peço permissão para visitar o templo de Athena no período da noite, se for possível."

"Mas é claro que sim, Sísifo. É engraçado! Se você não me pedisse para me visitar, eu é que pediria pra ir até a casa de Sagitário. Afinal, faz tempo que não conversamos."

"Fico feliz que queira me ver também. Subir as Doze Casas uma vez já é exercício suficiente para a senhorita por hoje. Será mais cômodo se eu subir até o templo."

"Sim! Obrigada, Sísifo."

"Então, peço licença para me retirar. Afinal de contas, não quero atrapalhar os dois."

"Não está atrapalhando, nem um pouco, Sísifo."

"Ainda bem… Com licença", despediu-se ele, sorrindo. Era ótimo voltar a falar com ele depois de tanto tempo, mesmo por alguns minutos. Degel sorriu-lhe.

"Ele emendou várias missões nesta última viagem. É verdade que é mais econômico trabalhar assim, mas mesmo quem gosta de viajar precisa voltar para casa uma hora. Não conversamos muito, mas mesmo eu senti falta dele."

"A sensação é de que a família não está completa enquanto ele não volta. Mas sempre tem um cavaleiro viajando, então é difícil reunir todos."

"Não sabia que a senhorita se sentia desse jeito. Na verdade, eu me sinto assim… Como se todos os cavaleiros de ouro fossem meus irmãos."

"E eu, Degel?"

"A senhorita? É difícil explicar. A senhorita é nossa deusa… nosso culto…"

Como alguém de fora da família, era o que Sasha imaginou na cabeça de Degel.

"Mas quando fazemos nossa sessão de estudos, a sensação que tenho é como se a senhorita fosse nossa irmãzinha, com todo o respeito. São dois contextos diferentes, então é preciso saber separar as coisas. Algo que Kardia não costuma fazer tão bem, não é?"

Então havia o afeto de Degel também. Apesar de estar há pouco mais de um ano no Santuário, mesmo sob leis tão rígidas, Sasha rapidamente se afeiçoara aos cavaleiros.

"É exatamente isso que gosto nele!"

"Imagino… Bem, acho que não queremos ir até muito tarde nos estudos, não é? A senhorita precisa descansar um pouco também."

"É verdade, tenho que terminar de ler o capítulo. Acho que logo termino, Degel!"

"Não tenha pressa. Concentre-se no conteúdo."

Era difícil concentrar-se com a alegria de rever Sísifo, mas Sasha realmente não queria alongar aquela sessão de estudo e acabar cansada demais à noite para ouvir as histórias do cavaleiro que mais conversava com ela. Por isso, esforçou-se para voltar ao campo de batalha de cinco séculos atrás.

* * *

As servas permitiram que Sísifo entrasse na sala onde Sasha às vezes descansava. Ela já imaginava que ficaria acordada até tarde naquele dia, pois Sísifo sempre lhe contava não apenas os fatos importantes das missões como outras histórias e curiosidades, o que a consolava pela vida reclusa no Santuário. Uma semana de viagem já rendia horas de conversa, o que diria de quase quatro meses?

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi ajoelhar-se. Estranho, ele não costumava fazer aquilo quando iam conversar sobre a viagem. Em suas mãos, havia uma pequenina bolsa, amarrada com um simples laço.

"Athena-sama, peço perdão por ter me ausentado por tanto tempo. E, também, pelas minhas ausências futuras. Para compensar, trouxe uma pequena lembrança."

Era difícil Sísifo trazer algum presente, pois todo o dinheiro que usava durante as missões pertencia ao Santuário, e não a ele. Sasha aceitou, contente pela atenção de seu cavaleiro.

"Obrigada, Sísifo! Estou curiosa… são… sementes?"

"São sementes de diferentes plantas que encontrei ao longo da viagem. Todas dão flores de cores fortes. Eu temo que logo me ausentarei de novo em outra missão, por isso… Espero que os brotos dessas flores lhe façam companhia."

"Outra missão?"

"...Encontrei alguns indícios de culto a Thanatos e Hipnos fora da Grécia, mas como precisava me concentrar em trabalhos mais urgentes, não tive a oportunidade de ir a fundo nisso. Já imaginei que haveria mais trabalho pela frente depois desta viagem, por isso… Trouxe estas sementes. Não são todas que deverão florescer, pois estamos num clima diferente para elas… Mas creio que algumas delas possam alegrá-la enquanto eu estiver fora."

"Entendi! Obrigada, Sísifo! Prometo que vou cuidar bem delas, e vou me lembrar de você quando olhar para elas. E não precisa se desculpar… Sage confia muito em você, não é por acaso que te dá tantas missões."

"Não é só isso… Às vezes eu acabo encontrando coisas que são difíceis de ignorar, e extendo meu trabalho para lidar com problemas que não estavam no plano. De qualquer forma, o Grande Mestre me concedeu um descanso mais longo, porque não posso me descuidar da educação de Regulus. Por isso, vou poder acompanhá-la novamente nas sessões de estudo."

"Que bom! Estava com saudades!"

Recebeu dele o gentil sorriso de quando se encontravam. Sentia nele um pouco de tristeza e uma grande porção de afeto. Ele se levantou e sentou-se à mesa no lado oposto, fitando-a.

"Agora eu gostaria que me contasse… sobre tudo que aconteceu com a senhorita enquanto estive fora."

"Contar? Mas… Não tenho muito o que contar… além das coisas de sempre… E não quero falar sobre estratégias militares depois de passar o dia inteiro estudando. Sei que foram meses… Mas não tenho uma vida tão agitada quanto a sua, Sísifo."

Sísifo escutou-a sem esconder a seriedade. Afastou a cadeira e levantou-se.

"Então… Acho que a senhorita precisa renovar um pouco o seu modo de ver o mundo."

"Ver o mundo?"

"Venha comigo, por favor."

Havia um pequeno jardim atrás do templo de Athena, com um mirante de onde se via boa parte do Santuário. Sísifo levou-a até ali e observou as luzes das lamparinas pontilhando o cenário noturno.

"Observe, Athena-sama. O que vê?"

"O Santuário… o mesmo Santuário de sempre."

"Eu vejo muitas coisas acontecendo lá embaixo. Algumas crianças na área dos servos continuam brincando apesar de estar escuro. Há vinte anos, era eu ali, com meus amigos, nos divertindo depois de passar o dia ajudando com tarefas menores. E agora está acontecendo a troca de turno, os postos estão bem animados. Inclusive, eu deveria dar uma bronca naquele ali entornando uma garrafa. Dá pra ver ao lado da tocha…"

"Sim, estou vendo."

"Então… muitas coisas acontecem por aqui. Coisas sempre estão acontecendo por aqui. Pode ser que elas não sejam dignas de serem ditas porque acontecem todos os dias… Tudo bem. O que não podemos permitir é que deixemos de vê-las apenas porque elas estão todos os dias ali. Como as plantas. Elas estão todos os dias ali, no jardim, e até parece que nada está acontecendo com elas. Mas eventualmente elas florescem e murcham, e é interessante de ver. Mas se nos esquecermos delas, podemos até nos esquecer de regá-las. Então elas adoecem e morrem."

"Eu entendo o que quer dizer… Mas fico chateada por não ter muito a te contar quando você volta de viagem, Sísifo."

"Veja… As pessoas são como as plantas, Athena-sama. Devagarzinho elas vão se desenvolvendo, mudando… Até eu, até a senhorita. Bem, não sei se plantas possuem sentimentos, mas eu acredito que as pessoas estão sempre mudando, não só fisicamente como espiritualmente. E emoções estão sempre fluindo por nossos corpos. Passei quase quatro meses fora. Quantas emoções passaram pela senhorita? Quantas divagações? Quantos sonhos? Quantas reflexões? Eu tenho certeza de que muitas coisas aconteceram, muitas coisas extremamente importantes e dignas de serem ditas. E eu perdi tudo isso enquanto estive fora. Não tive a oportunidade de regar a planta divina que é a minha deusa… Só não quero que ela adoeça por isso."

"Eu? Doente?"

"Doente do espírito. Sei que é difícil viver de forma tão confinada… Sei que o mundo fica muito reduzido… Mas é possível ter uma vida interessante, mesmo em meio a tantas tarefas. Eu sei que é. Se bem que… O motivo de seu espírito não ter sido regado neste período é culpa dos meus colegas de ouro. Eu vou reclamar com cada um deles, hoje mesmo!"

Reclamar? Sísifo realmente brigaria com cada cavaleiro de ouro, só porque ela não encontrava coisas interessantes para falar? Não era justo!

"Não, Sísifo! Você não pode fazer isso! Eles não têm culpa alguma!"

"Como não? Em meu lugar, foram eles que a protegeram durante as tarefas, não é verdade? Degel nas sessões de estudo, ou mesmo Kardia, que fica aparecendo… Eles não fizeram nada mesmo para mantê-la bem no espírito, então nada mais justo que eu vá brigar com eles."

Ele estava falando sério! Sasha conhecia aquele olhar determinado de Sísifo e apavorou-se. Ele, brigando com os colegas? Ele sempre valorizava o companheirismo acima de tudo!

"Não! Não é culpa deles! Eles fizeram de tudo pra me manter contente! O Degel se esforçava pra fazer chás com aromas diferentes pra mim todos os dias, e o Kardia levou uma bronca do Grande Mestre porque me levou pra passear sem avisar de novo! O Hasgard trouxe as crianças do orfanato dele para passar o dia comigo, e foi bem divertido. Então, por favor, não brigue com eles!"

Esperava continuar com um Sísifo irritado, mas viu um súbito sorriso aparecer no rosto dele.

"Sísifo…?"

"E não é que aconteceu um monte de coisas? Conte mais, Athena-sama."

"Você me enganou?"

"Perdão. Mas eu queria que a senhorita visse as coisas por outro ângulo. Esses acontecimentos… a senhorita acha que elas são indignas de serem mencionadas?"

"É claro que não!"

"Então… Tem muito a me contar, não? Sobre esses meses que passei fora e nos quais todos tentaram mantê-la bem… Eu me pergunto se uma semana dará conta de nos atualizarmos… Talvez duas semanas de conversas. Porque tenho certeza de que sua vida foi tão cheia quanto a minha. E a senhorita prometeu me contar."

Vários episódios inundaram a mente de Sasha: quando Shion e Dohko encontraram um filhote de passarinho durante um passeio e o devolveram ao ninho. Quando Asmita se deu ao trabalho de acompanhá-la numa sessão de estudos e acabou lhe explicando alguns princípios do budismo. Quando Kardia lhe trouxe alguns doces que ganhara de uma mulher que salvara na missão. Quando Sage veio conversar com ela à noite em um dia que se sentia extremamente entediada…

"Acho… que estou lembrando de algumas coisas… Ou melhor, de muitas coisas, Sísifo! Você precisava ver que passarinho fofo o Shion e o Dohko salvaram num passeio que fizemos…"

O tempo passou rápido demais. Sísifo apreciou bastante o aroma do chá que ela aprendera de Degel. Conversaram sobre alguns servos e soldados que a agradaram. E quando Sasha pensou em perguntar sobre a viagem, notaram que já estava tarde demais.

"Acho que precisamos parar por hoje. Nós dois precisamos dormir para mais um dia, Athena-sama. Amanhã irei passar o dia treinando o Regulus, porque faz um bom tempo, e porque Hasgard me disse que ele cresceu monstruosamente. Mas depois virei para conversar mais."

"Tudo bem. Boa noite, Sísifo."

"Boa noite, Athena-sama. Descanse bem."

Sasha observou Sísifo descer as escadas, de volta para o templo de Sagitário. Era como se tivesse recebido todo o afeto que ele deixara de dar-lhe naquele período, em uma só conversa. Nutrida pelo sentimento dele, decidiu plantar no dia seguinte as sementes que ganhara de presente, ansiosa por vê-las brotarem em sua vida.

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
